


Meet me in the Bounce House

by billaconda



Category: Pepe the Frog - Fandom, Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Ball Pit, Bouncy House, M/M, Multi, Revenge, ball pit sex, bounce house sex, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billaconda/pseuds/billaconda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill buys a bounce house with a ball pit. He gets fucked by Pepe in the ball pit and tom walks in the bounce house and finds them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet me in the Bounce House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princess_tones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_tones/gifts).



> Yo okay so I wrote this for my wife because Uhm I won't be here for her birthday. For some reason we always decided Bill x Pepe was a great idea. This is supposed to be shitty and stupid and pointless yeah

 

Bill had found it, the perfect bounce house. He had been looking for one for a while. And he finally found it and had it. He loved it's perfect red and blue colors and how it had a ball pit off to the side. He was excited to have some fun with Pepe in it.

  Bill set it up in the back yard, sitting and watching it inflate for what seemed like a million years. When it was done he ran inside and picked up the large box of the colorful plastic balls and took them outside and poured them out into the pit made for them. He picked up one and examined it. It was blue and about the size of his hand. He tossed it up and down in his hand while sending his secret lover, Pepe the Frog, a quick text. "Tomi isn't home ;) let urself in ill be around back ive got a surprise"

  Bill decided to try out the ball pit before Pepe arrived to make sure it was nice. He climbed inside the bounce house and hopped around a bit before jumping into to ball pit. He thought it was pretty great so he continued to roll around in it. He heard Pepe coming and got out of it and sat outside of the bounce house.

  Bill winked at Pepe and pulled him by his green hand into the ball pit. He tore off Pepe's pants and totally began to suck his dick. Bill pulled away for a second "your dick it really big" 

  "Innit" Pepe replied ;)

  Bill continued suckin that Pepe dick before he totally got flipped over and Pepe shoved it in his ass. He didnt even take his pants off. Pepe just made a hole in bills pants and shoved his dick through it. 

  After a minute or two Bill heard something on the bounce house. He looked up and saw an obviously angry Tom. "Bill you fucking dick how could you? All you do is shake your ass all around town and take it from anyone that will fuck you" Tom spoke loudly and ran off. 

  Bill continued to take it from Pepe until he came in his ass and hopped the fuck away to go fuck Tom. Bill kinda sat there for a minute not sure what to do before he pulled himself up and got himself together. He walked inside to hear some loud moans and pounding on the walls coming from his and Tom's room. He walked in to see Pepe fucking Tom's ass. "Bitch this is fuckin revenge" Tom screamed out in pleasure and anger. 

  Bill shrugged it off and climbed over onto Tom and totally sucked his dick. Eventually Pepe moved on to fucking other twins, Bill and Tom fucked some more and were just totally gay together, and everyone fucked happily ever after. Right. Innit.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry mom.


End file.
